


Pilot Error

by Kathryn_Sabourin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, I haven't had a panic attack in 4 years so I tried my best, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Sabourin/pseuds/Kathryn_Sabourin
Summary: Adam had only felt heartache a few times in his entire life.He had felt it when Takashi left.And he felt it now.





	Pilot Error

Adam had only felt heartache a few times in his entire life. He was never one to cry; in fact, he was often called out for lacking emotion during times. It had never truly bothered him, if anything it made it easier for him to move through this world. Takashi would tease him about it. Takashi teased him about a lot of things. 

He had felt it when Takashi left.

And he felt it now. 

The news banner flashed in front of him, delivering words he could barely read.

 

_All crew presumed dead. Pilot error._

He was engulfed in silence, hearing his heart beat in his ear at a decibel so loud he thought it was going to burst.

He heard someone scream, and he crumpled to the floor. He realized that it was him screaming, but the noise seemed so removed it couldn’t possibly be him.

The room was blindingly bright.

His chest constricted, tightening, reducing all feeling. Adam couldn’t breathe. Gasping for air, he began ripping at his chest, needing to loosen the tension or he was going to die.

 

He was going to die.

 

In between gasps of breath he heard crying.

“I need...I can’t…breath…”

Hands gripped his shoulders, but they weren’t his hands. Someone tried pulling his hands away from his chest, but Adam couldn’t let them. He needed them. He needed…

“Adam!” He finally heard through the fog. His eyes began to focus, taking in the person kneeling in front of him. It was Eileen.

His chest opened and he gasped for air, taking in as much as he could. 

“Adam,” he heard his name repeated. He felt his arms relax, and Eileen pulled them over her shoulders, pulling him up off the ground. He couldn’t feel his feet moving, but he watched as they passed other concerned Garrison officers and few terrified-looking cadets. 

He didn’t remember entering his apartment. He didn’t remember taking off his shoes. He didn’t remember unbuttoning his uniform. 

He did remember Eileen holding him on the bed. He remembers the sound of his sobs muffled by her chest. He remembers her own quiet sobs, body shaking as she hugged him. He remembers the room going black. 

Adam doesn’t know when Eileen left, but when he woke up, he was alone.

 

He was alone.


End file.
